


Summer Shandy

by sunshinehell



Series: Back On Top [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Graffiti, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Post-Graduation, Recreational Drug Use, Summer Vacation, Swimming, i guess, in the second chapter, oikawa's parents definitely have a lake cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehell/pseuds/sunshinehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Title: Oikawa and Iwaizumi are Fucking Gay, and Hanamaki and Matsukawa are Fucking Punks (Also Gay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Caught Me Doing Pushups In The Morning

Hajime grunts, red-faced, pressing ninety-nine, one hundred, before lowering himself on his right arm and raising himself on his left. His muscles burn, his blood hot in his veins, but the breeze blowing in off the lake helps cool him through his morning pushups. If he manages to finish up by seven, maybe he can get a decent cup of coffee without Tooru clinging to him.

The sun flickers silver off the water as it slowly makes its ascent in the sky. It's dead silent out, save for a few birdcalls, the lapping of the water at the dock and Hajime's grunts of exertion.

It had been nice of Tooru for him to invite the three of them up to his parents' lake house while they were in Europe, although in retrospect Hajime knew the real reason he'd done it was because he was both easily bored and easily lonely.

Forty-nine, fifty. His tank-top is thoroughly soaked with his sweat.

"Caught you."

Hajime halts at the top of his pushup. "Let me finish this set before I punch you," he grits through his teeth.

"Ah, but Iwa, your arms will be too sore by then." Tooru sits next to him on the dock. His long legs are mostly bare. He's still in his boxers and night t-shirt.

"My right arm will have—recovered."

"Iwa, your face is so red. Almost like a tomato."

He grunts, pushing himself to the top of his sixtieth. His core burns. The cup of coffee resting next to him gently sends steam into the air. Tooru's legs beside it are smooth, all slender muscle and sinuous tendons. He dangles his feet in the lake.

"I had a nightmare, Hajime," says Tooru. Hajime doesn't answer. "I was running away from a giant volleyball with Tobio's face on it. It was silly, granted. But it kept saying things like, "I'm better than you" and "Watch out, I'll crush you" and "Wait until I become Iwaizumi's setter in university". Then I thought, what if that happened? It's very plausible." He hums, pondering on his own dream, and doesn't bother to wait for a response. Hajime pushes up, down. Remembers to breathe. "Then that morphed to a dream where I had to bail Mattsun and Makki out of jail. Funny how that happens, right?"

Eighty.

"That last bit's more—plausible."

"Really? I didn't think so."

Hajime tilts his head with the least effort he can manage without losing his balance. Tooru's not even looking at him. He's looking out onto the lake, the sun catching him full in the face. It illuminates his very bone structure, rolling around his eye sockets and spilling over to highlight his delicate, fairylike cheekbones. Tooru Oikawa has always been pretty.

Hajime counts one hundred pushups and lets himself down slowly. He rolls up with one last grunt, sitting alongside Tooru and taking a sip of coffee. One sugar, no cream. He dips his feet in the water.

"You're going to be successful," Tooru says quietly. "I'm proud of you."

"I'm proud of both of us," Hajime retorts, but there's no bite.

"You're doing volleyball still, right?" It's more of a plea than a question. Tooru grabs his arm, eyes wide.

"I promised," he says. "And I intend to keep that promise."

Tooru cups his face and kisses him then, tender and close-mouthed. He pats him twice on the cheek. "Good."

Hajime grins, a rare one that lights up his whole face, and tackles Tooru to the dock, peppering his face with kisses. "Not going anywhere you can't follow," he growls. "So long as you do the same."

Tooru laughs. He struggles under Hajime's hold on his hips. "You're feeling affectionate today! Wonder of wonders! Shit, Iwa, fuck, I'm slipping, I'm slipping off—wait—"

He shrieks as Hajime pushes him in the lake, cackling.

"You're so mean!"

"You put up with it!" Hajime laughs harder. Tooru's hair drips in his face, making him look like a wet cat. An evil smirk quirks on his lips. "Wait, shit-"

He yanks at Hajime's ankle.

"Fuck!"

Tooru pulls Hajime into the lake with a resounding splash that echoes across the water. It's frigid and blue, barely disturbed at this time in the morning, and it seeps through Hajime's shorts.

"Christ, that's cold!"

"You pushed me in first!" Tooru pouts. Hajime shoves water at him, and he yells again, splashing him too.

"C'mere," Hajime laughs. Tooru wades away from him as fast as he can.

"No! Your shirt's all wet!"

"So's yours!"

"Hugging in water is gross—no!" Hajime catches him around the waist, hugging him tight while he wriggles.

"Love you, you big dumbass."

Tooru writhes in his arms, kicking to and fro and nailing him right in the crotch. "Freedom!" He crows while Hajime keels over. "Sorry!" He smacks a kiss on Hajime's cheek before slipping away, slick as a fish.

"Get back here, you son-of-a—" Hajime growls. Tooru pops up a few metres away, spouting lakewater from his mouth like a fountain.

His hair is all slicked away from his forehead, curling by his neck, and water drips down his face, down his throat. Hajime pauses. Tooru looks at him, puzzled.

"Hajime?" Hajime walks the few meters to the dock and gets out. "Hajime!" Tooru looks positively offended. "Don't leave me in here, you bastard!"

Hajime is so very tempted to remove the ladder from the dock, but he's not that cruel. He strips off his shirt. This makes him both cooler and warmer.

"I'm gonna shower," he says. Tooru scoffs.

"Yeah, and leave me here, no thanks." He swims to the ladder and clambers up. Hajime grabs his forearm, helping him up without a second thought.

They're nose to nose, right on the edge. Tooru's big brown eyes flicker with mischief, and he kisses him again, fiercer than he had that day. Hajime grins into it and grabs Tooru's ass, picking him up as Tooru curls his legs around him. He starts walking them back toward the house. His arms still burn. The pine twigs and dirt dig into his feet.

They break the kiss halfway there, Tooru whining, _Iwa_ , and Hajime cuffs him upside the head.

"I would've dropped you."

"Mmm, I have faith in you," Tooru purrs, stroking his arm. "My pocket-sized boyfriend is a strong one."

Hajime reddens. "Shut it."

Tooru grabs a towel off the porch railing, using it to dry his hair and tossing it at Hajime, who does the same. They enter through the kitchen.

"Shandy?" Tooru asks, bending over and peering into the fridge. "Looks like a good day for one."

Hajime closes the screen door behind him. "Hit me."

Tooru tosses him the can, and he opens it. The linoleum tile is cold on Hajime's feet, but it's nice. He wiggles his toes and leans on the island.

"Plans for today?" Hajime asks. The shandy slides down his throat, soothing the burn from the pushups and coffee. He'll retrieve the cup from the dock later.

"Beach, maybe." Tooru sits on of the white plastic bar stools. He's bound to leave a puddle. "I don't know, though. Maybe not."

"I kinda want to stay here and make out all day," Hajime says. Tooru hits the counter with the flat of his hand.

"You're a genius, but no. Maybe we could go into town?" He stands up and starts rummaging for pans. He's hungry now.

"I think we should save that for when Taka and Issei get back," Hajime muses. "Where the hell are they, anyway?"

"Probably still sleeping," Tooru says, finding the pan he wanted. He moves to the fridge and retrieves a couple eggs. "It's not even eight yet."

At that moment, the screen door scrapes open and Takahiro Hanamaki and Issei Matsukawa come through, panting and sweating bullets. Issei’s entire front is coated with mud, and both are generally grimy.

"Hey, guys," rasps Taka. "What's up?"


	2. Out All Night Getting Chased By Cops

The night is hot. Issei is sweating in his jeans. Personally, he muses, surveying the person lighting up across from him, he can't wait to be out of them.

"Taka," Issei says. "Do you think three AM makes this area of town dark enough to hook up in?"

Takahiro's face is lit up by his joint, the red glow sparkling in his brown eyes and making his pink hair fiery. He blows out hot smoke and smiles. "Maybe."

The duffel bag of spray paint between them lends a much better idea of what they intend to do. The alleyway smells like piss. Nonetheless, it lends the shelter they need to work their magic. They intend to be back at the Oikawas' lake house by six.

Issei finishes off second joint and flicks it out so he can crush it beneath his grey sneaker. He bends to the side to retrieve a can of silver paint. Then he second-guesses himself. "Should we hook up, first?"

Takahiro shrugs, laughing off his high. "Yeah. Yeah, don't see why not."

Issei's a little funny in the head, a product of the day's hot sun and the pot, but he manages. He gets up and positions himself between Taka's legs on the other side of the wall, placing his big hands on his thighs. Taka shifts, spreading his legs so Issei can get closer. He chuckles and blows smoke in his face.

"What did you want to spray on that wall, again?" Issei asks, tracing his long fingers nimbly up to Taka's waistline.

"Something along "Queers rule the world,"" Taka whispers.

"Tooru'd appreciate that," Issei says.

Taka is burning his lips on his joint now, so he tosses it with all the other cigarette butts that litter the sides of the brick walls. He hooks his arms around Issei's broad shoulders and pulls him in deep, slips him some tongue. It's not graceful, considering they're both out of their minds.

"Wait, wait," Issei gasps. "Would it be, like, punk, if you blew me while I sprayed the wall."

It's a sobering moment. Taka looks at him like he's crazy. "I'll get paint in my mouth. And you'll get paint on your dick."

"Fine, I'll blow you," he says. "All I know is that I'm really in the mood for head."

"Spray paint only comes out while our pants are still on, Mattsun."

"Okay." He whines and presses up against him, hard already. "Okay, fine, just, I want to get off like, right now, but I also wanna go to bed—"

"Who's there?" An authoritative voice calls out from the mouth of the alley. Takahiro and Issei's late-night tryst is very rudely interrupted by the powerbeam from a flashlight.

"Fuck!" Taka cries. Issei springs to his feet, pulling his jacket over his face and helping Taka up.

"It's the cops!" He yells, rather unnecessarily.

"Okay, boys, maybe if we settle down, we can get you off with a fine." It's really only one cop, and he's an older man with a beer gut and a flashlight on night watch. He's reaching for a pen and notebook on his belt. "Okay, so what do we have here," he mutters to himself. "Harrumph. Public indecency, definitely, attempted defacement of private property, and—” he sniffs— “use of illegal drugs—hm. That doesn't rack up to a very nice total."

"He's got a gun," Taka says, borderline hysterical. He tugs on Issei's sleeve. "Shit, Mattsun, what're we gonna do?"

Issei says nothing. He just grabs Takahiro's wrist and starts running towards the back of the alley. At the end, there’s a tall fence overrun with ivy, but it’s nothing too difficult to climb.

“Hey, you kids!” The policeman yells. “Get back here, I have to find your total—now there’s evasion of the law as well, what does that add up too…” The man’s mumbling fades into the background as Issei shoves his boyfriend over the fence by his ass.

 “Man, are they gonna send backup?” Taka pants. He spits leaves out of his mouth; he’d pretty much landed on his face. “Get over here!”

“Motherfucker!” Issei’s shoulders stretch his leather jacket as he reaches for the top of the fence. He swings his leg up, but his boot cut jeans don’t allow for much flexibility. “Taka, run, I love you, fucking _shit_ —”

Takahiro doesn’t run. He just stands there, staring. Issei eventually does make it over the fence, and all gangling six feet of him leap into Taka’s arms, knocking him to the leaf-covered ground. They stay there for a bit, making out just because they can and also because they won’t be guaranteed a jail cell together. They’re eighteen now. No risks can be taken.

“Okay, Mattsun, let’s go,” Taka murmurs. Issei gets up and helps him up, and they take off into the underbrush.

“Where’re we going?” Issei yells. Takahiro is clearly the more sober of the two. He should have all the answers.

“Gonna find our way to the lake house through here!” Taka says. They hear a dog barking, and they both jump, breaking out into a full-on sprint again. Issei is laughing on the verge of tears now, running so fast he can’t tell where his feet are going to land in the dark. He trips over a tree root and dives to a halt on his front like superman, his jacket flaring out behind him like a cape. The mud superimposes itself onto his front. Issei groans and inhales the scent of worms and dirt.

“I long for death.”

“What was that?”

Issei picks his face up off the ground. Takahiro is bent over before him, resting his hands on his knees. There’s a wide, shit-eating grin on his face. “I said, I long for death.”

“Mhm. I don’t think the cops are following us anymore.” He crouches until he’s sitting in the dirt. Issei feels marginally more sober.

He places his face to the cool, merciful earth. “Good. I’m going to take a long nap here. What time is it?”

Taka checks his phone. “Almost four. Sun’s up soon. Think Iwa is awake yet?”

“Give it another hour,” Issei says. “Where the fuck are we?”

Takahiro stands again, and looks around the dark forest. An owl hoots somewhere. Cicadas chirp ceaselessly. “Haven’t the slightest clue.”

“Climb a fucking tree, you useless piece of shit,” Issei whines.

“Hey, easy,” Taka scowls. “You climb it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

Taka sits down and rests his back against a tree. “I’m gonna take a nap.”

“Good.”

“Get up here, a spider is going to crawl in your ear and take control of your brain while you’re sleeping.”

Issei lifts his face and gives Taka what he hopes is a rakish grin. “Will you still love your spider boyfriend?” Taka rolls his eyes and plucks a twig out of Issei’s dark curls.

“No. Get up.”

Issei sighs and picks his aching body up off the ground, sitting next to Taka. He leans over awkwardly, placing his head on Taka’s shoulder despite his height. “I thought we were going to have a relaxing night of doing multiple illegal things in a public space.”

“Yeah, me too,” Takahiro sighs and drops a kiss on Issei’s head.

They drift off into a silence, the state between sleeping and waking. Issei dozes off several times, always waking with a start to the sound of the wind in the trees or some stray howling at the disappearing moon. The mud on his shirt is drying, stiffening in his chest hair. It’s a terribly uncomfortable sensation.

“Taka.”

“What?” Taka blinks blearily.

“I’m fucking cold, dude.”

“Yeah, me too. Was trying to ignore it.”

“Can we start looking for the house? I really want to take a shower before Tooru uses up all the hot water.”

“That’s… that’s a fair point.” Taka gets to his feet. There’s a terrible noise that sounds like he’s stepping on skeletons as he cracks his back. “M’kay, get up and lift me.”

Issei groans and gets up. His stubble is already uncomfortable and itchy on his face. He weaves his fingers together and lowers his clasped hands so Taka can step in the lift. With a few grunts and curses, Taka is able to lift himself into the canopy of a tree.

“Whoa.”

“What do you see?”

“ _Everything_.”

“Give me a hand up.”

Taka ducks down below the canopy line and reaches his arms out to Issei. He scrabbles up the bark of the tree and lies over a branch like a piece of laundry for a few sparing, exhausted, out-of-breath seconds before getting up.

“Whoa.”

The sun is just sliding up over the horizon, rays creeping out like fingers to touch at its subjects, bouncing beams off the flickering water. The sky is a radiant blue-pink, clouds pillaring and piling up on each other. The trees sway in the breeze. On their other side, the sun illuminates the town gold off the windows.

“That’s kind of far,” Issei breathes. “Look, there’s Tooru’s place!”

“I don’t want to go through town and get recognized,” Taka says. “How about a morning stroll?”

“Pip pip, babe.”

They climb down as fast as their long limbs will allow, down into the lightening forest, and start walking, hand in filthy hand. It’s probably a few hours and several general complaints of hunger and thirst later, that they see the end of the forest.

“Oh, thank god,” Taka says.

“Race you to the back door!”

Turns out, neither of them can run very fast, considering how stiff they are from their night out. So it’s more of them limping than anything else. Issei leaps to slide open the door, which happens to be unlocked. They fall through it, over and on top of each other. Hajime and Tooru stare at them. Both are soaking wet, and Hajime isn’t wearing a shirt.

"Hey, guys," rasps Taka. "What's up?"

Tooru wrinkles his nose. He’s dripping lakewater. “Tell us after you take a shower. Which you should do immediately.”

“Seriously,” Hajime says. “You guys smell like mud and shit and pot.”

Laughing, Issei and Taka kick off their shoes and patter up the stairs to get to the bathroom, leaving the other two to close the door behind them.


End file.
